Automated facial detection and recognition in digital images are emerging popular features as users of social media networks seek better methods of organizing and sharing their digital image libraries. Many software applications and methods exist for detecting faces in an image. Some applications go further by using facial recognition to identify specific people pictured in an image. The software may then draw attention to the faces by adding a box or outline to the image, or labeling the faces with names or other information for each identified person. Some applications crop each detected face and save each face in a separate image file. Existing face detection methods, however, treat all recognized faces in an image equally, applying the same effects to each face without regard to the viewer's actual social relationship to the person identified in the image. Currently, if a viewer wishes to alter an image so as to visually distinguish the most important people to him or her in an image, the viewer must do so manually.